riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Backdraft
Backdraft was a southern/hard rock group from Stockholm, with ties to many groups within Sweden's stoner rock scene. Active between 1997 and 2013, this quintet released three albums in their main run. History Formation: Here To Save You All (1997 - 2004) Backdraft formed sometime in 1997 originally known as Morningwood, with the founding lineup of Jonas Åhlén (Vocals), Robert Johansson (Guitars), David "Snejken" Nordlander (Guitars), Anders Sevebo (Bass) and Fredrik "Trizze Trash" Liefvendahl (Drums). The band would release a demo in 1998, with Liefvendahl leaving the group soon after to join Smack, whom later became Grand Magus. With a new rhythm section in Peter Tuthill and Niklas Matsson, the band released a second demo in Devil's Hand, with Tuthill leaving late that year to join the band Buggy. Now with bassist Mats Rydström the band performed their earliest known gig at Volcanic Rock Club in Stockholm on 3 June. They then released a demo/EP known as The Goddamn Man in 2000, with a release party on 6 October 2000.Backdraft via Wayback MachineEarly Discography With a stable lineup at hand, the band began work on their first studio album now signed to LunaSound Recording and Abstract Sounds. After an appearance at Sweden Rock Festival on 9 June 2001, the band released Here To Save You All on 27 June 2001 with a release party at Bröderna Olssons in Stockholm.Backdraft via Wayback Machine With praise from Swedish critics the band began performing shows throughout their native country including their first shows outside Sweden (Germany, The Netherlands and Belgium) that year. 2002 would see the band starting the year with their first performance in Finland along with two European tours (A May/June tour of The Netherlands and a tour of Europe that September). From 2003 to 2006 the band would perform sporadically with new vocalist Greg Strzemka under new names before settling on keeping the band as Backdraft, performing at last one European tour under a different name in 2004. The Second Coming and This Heaven Goes To Eleven (2007 - 2013) In 2007 original vocalist Jonas Åhlén would return to the group just in time for the band's recording of their second album. Seeing a return to Sweden Rock Festival on 7 June 2007, The Second Coming would be released on 25 August 2007 at Rocks with an acoustic in-store performance. Surrounding the release would be a string of shows and acoustic instores that year. In late 2008 Nordlander would leave the group and be replaced by Jon Sundberg, with Sundberg's first performance with the band on 21 April 2009 at a private show. 2009 and 2010 would see the band's first shows in Spain and Greece. After performing more sporadic shows over the years the band released a third album on 30 March 2011 entitled This Heaven Goes To Eleven, with a video shoot for the song "Idiot" the next day. The band performed less over time, with their last show to date being their third appearance at Sweden Rock Festival on 6 June 2013. Discography Studio Albums * Here To Save You All (2001) * The Second Coming (2007) * This Heaven Goes To Eleven (2011) Other Releases * Wicked Man (Demo) (1998) * Devil's Hand (Demo) (1999) * The Goddamn Man (Demo / EP) (2000) Members * Jonas Åhlén – Vocals (1997 - 2003, 2007 - 2013) * Robert Johansson – Guitar (1997 - 2013) * Niklas Matsson – Drums (1999- 2013) * Mats Rydström – Bass (2000 - 2013) * Jon Sundberg – Guitar (2009 - 2013) * David Nordlander - Guitar (1997 - 2008) * Anders Sevebo - Bass (1997 - 1999) * Peter Tuthill - Bass (1999 - 2002) * Fredrik "Trisse" Liefvendahl - Drums (1997 - 1999) * Greg Strzemka - Vocals (2003 - 2007) External Links *Archived Page circa 2001 *Archived Gigs Page *Swedish Wikipedia *Backdraft on Discogs *Early Discography *The First Gig References Category:Band Category:Stockholm Category:Sweden Category:Southern Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Hard Rock